Goodbye My Angel
by williewildcat
Summary: In Succumb to Darkness Dean wrote a heartfelt goodbye letter to Brooklyn as she slept. This is that letter and the two items he left for her are revealed as well. Very Sad One Shot Dean/OC Rated M just to be safe


_**Note:**_ I do not own any of the characters from the show Supernatural so please do not sue me! I own the OC Brooklyn in this one shot. Please do feel free to review and flames will be deleted. To the readers that have been following these publishing's…..Thanks for all your support!

_As mentioned in Succumb to Darkness Dean had scribed a heartfelt letter goodbye to Brooklyn as she had chosen to be with Castiel and not him. This is the letter that he wrote and the items he left for her. _

Brooklyn stirred and woke up to find the hotel room empty. Dean was gone as were his bags. A wave of sadness overcame her as she realized that he was really gone. Sitting up, she hugged her knees close to her body. Her lip began to quiver as the tears began building. Her eye caught something sitting on the night side stand. Leaning over she looked to see her name on the envelope. She picked it up and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter that was several pages long. But as she looked further in she saw two items as well. Pulling them out she noticed one item was a sterling silver pentagram on a silver chain. The other item was a beautifully crafted ring. It was made of silver with turquoise and red coral stones shaped in the design of the Trinity. Brooklyn felt as if the wind was knocked out of her as she fingered the ring. Putting the jewelry down she opened up the letter and began to read Dean's words.

_Brooklyn,_

_As I write this I write it with a heavy heart. I cannot say that I am surprised that Castiel won your heart, mind, body, and soul. I only wished that I had the chance to turn back the clock and stop myself from fucking things up in Denver. You see, I was scared that you did not want me like I wanted you so I sought solace in the arms of a nameless bimbo to drown out what I thought was rejection. I was wrong. Dead wrong. You did want me. You wanted me in every form that I wanted you. You were ready to give your heart, the one thing you were scared to give to anyone. Despite knowing about my "reputation" you still took a chance on love with me. I died inside when you walked in on me that night. The look of betrayal and hurt in your eyes told me everything. You fell hard for me and I repaid your love by breaking your heart. For that I cannot ever forgive myself even if you forgive me for my misdeeds. I will never hate you for making the choice you did. I however held out the hope, even it was a small chance, that you would be sitting on the bed telling me that you were in love me and wanted to stay with me. _

_I will miss the way you smiled at me when we would salt and burn corpses. I will miss the way you held me in your arms and fussed over me when I was hurt on a hunt. I will miss the way you kissed me with those soft sweet lips. I will miss the way that you told me you loved me when I was down and out. I will miss the way we made love, how you were so gentle and loving with me. Most of all I will miss you. I thought that I could never love; really love someone until you came into my life. You made me see the forest through the trees so to speak. I did not realize what a great love I had for you until I let you slip though my fingers. I should have fought for you. Fought for your heart. I will always regret that I did not try to fight for your love. Instead I let another come in to your heart and win. I do not feel any animosity to Cas, not by a long shot. I am angry with myself for standing by idly. _

_When you came to the room today to say goodbye I wanted to just hold you tight and beg you to hear me out and stay. Call me hopelessly in love but a part of me will always have the hope that someday you will come back to me again. Sure I will move on but I will always be haunted by your ghost. Nothing compares to you that is for sure. There is just something about you that was able to get in and touch my heart, the one thing I guard viciously. You are my lifeline, Brooklyn. No matter where you are I will always be with you in spirit. But if Cas messes it up I will be there in a heartbeat to pick up the pieces and to kick his holy car salesman butt back upstairs. He has good thing, no great thing and he better see that._

_If you noticed the items with this letter allow me to explain. The necklace is for your protection. I know that you have no tattoos for protection and this was the closest thing I could give you. The ring has a more significant meaning. I had this ring custom made two weeks before that night. A Navajo craftsman made this and shaman blessed it giving it power. But the ring was also what I was going to surprise you with when had arrived back in Phoenix. You see, I had decided that I was ready to make a serious commitment to you. Not marriage, mind you, but one step below that. I wanted to show how serious I was about being with you. But now I lost the chance to ask that of you. Maybe in the next life I will get that chance and hold it tight. _

_This is goodbye, my Brooklyn. You will always be my one true love._

_Goodbye My Angel,_

_Dean_

Brooklyn could only sit there as she finished reading Dean's parting words. She never knew he felt this way. Why didn't he tell her sooner? Why did he have to go and screw up like that only to reveal what was really in his heart the whole time. The ring pretty much summed it up for her. Only someone with a great love would painstakingly have something this intricate created. As she sat there playing with it, she began to sob silently as the letter still remained clutched in her hand. Maybe if he had told her this sooner about how he truly felt maybe things would have been different. Maybe Dean would still be here and it would have been him that she wanted. The world can be so cruel and hateful. Gently placing the items down she got up and put on her clothes. Sadly she walked out the door with the envelope in hand. What if…..

**Yep another sad one indeed. Who knew Dean could express such thoughts beautifully? Kinda made Brooklyn think a bit. It was almost as if she wanted to change her mind for a split second. Well please review and let me know your thoughts…**


End file.
